


Meet Hot Guys In Your Area - CLICK NOW!

by iloveyoudie



Category: Endeavour (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Play, Fantasizing, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn Watching, References to A lot of Porn Tropes, Sex Toys, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:07:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23395987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveyoudie/pseuds/iloveyoudie
Summary: Box opened a browser, set his beer back between the cushions, and typed in the old reliable - PornHub.
Comments: 12
Kudos: 20





	Meet Hot Guys In Your Area - CLICK NOW!

**Author's Note:**

> Both a modern AU and an AU where George Fancy is alive.
> 
> It's just... porn. It's not deep.
> 
> dedicated to Tee cause.... well it's both her faves.

Box settled in, home from work and freshly showered. A snug tee and joggers were the clothes for lazy nights, liberated from the projection of power he had to maintain at work and finally within the privacy of his own space. He’d watched the football highlights as he ate his dinner, then it was off to the shower, and now it was finally time for him to settle in and relax. He sunk into the beaten leather sofa and opened his laptop on his knees. Box didn’t bother with music or headphones, he had no problem with quiet, and a tallboy can of beer was cracked open, sipped as the computer booted up, and subsequently shoved into a long present divot between the cushions that served as a makeshift cup holder. 

Box checked his email and sifted through the garbage of spam mail advertising hot meetups and cures for toenail fungus and help with ED. He moved on to his usual selection of fitness websites, then a brief and disgusted gander at social media, before he opened up Netflix and looked for something to watch. The newest ad was for something absolutely batshit about a man who owned tigers, and he scrolled past ‘Continue Watching’ until he reached the New Releases and ‘Suggested based on-’. There was little appeal in high adrenaline action films this evening and all the horror films looked like absolute shite or absolutely terrifying. The smattering of adult fantasy miniseries were all foreign and he wasn’t in the mood for subtitles. Yes, he’d gone and watched a sword and sorcery show because everyone at work had also. Yes, he’d even enjoyed it a bit, but he definitely wanted to watch his television and not think - he definitely didn't want to have to READ it. Box even scrolled through the documentaries, hoping for something with fish to stare at dumbly or overly dramatic lion prides ripping antelopes to shreds, but he’d watched them all so instead he closed it and opened the next app. It was second choice for a reason and all the old reliable episodic comedies held no real appeal. As he took another drink of his beer, that service was closed down just like the first. 

Box opened a browser, set his beer back between the cushions, and typed in the old reliable - PornHub. Box viewed the site like a connoisseur at an auction. He went right past anything that looked like fake tits, any women that were too blonde or too young looking, any men that looked too muscular, and anything with fucking feet involved. He opened a couple of tabs of blowjob POV’s, idly viewed them, but found the women too sloppy, too much choking and running eyeliner, too dead in the eyes as the videos turned into facials. With a frown he moved on to gangbangs, and then rough stuff, big men with women’s throats crushed under their hands as they pounded them into the mattress. Normally this was a bit more his speed, and it stirred minor interest, but he ended up closing all of those as well. 

Box scratched at himself through his joggers, gave his tackle a quick grab to make sure he hadn’t been wrong about his disinterest, but he hadn’t been. He took another swig of beer as he squeezed his flaccid cock through his pants and then went back to browsing. 

Box moved along, past the ads to ‘HOOKUP WITH REAL GIRLS NOW!’ and banner bars of cartoon women being reamed by purple tentacles covered in sticky slime. He clicked on the ‘Gay’ section of the site and tried his hand there. The ‘Hot’ videos were all usually the same things.. Muscle Bears. Nope. Daddykink. Nope. He clicked past ‘ _Bareback Frathouse Fuck Fest’_ with a sigh and instead got more focused. ‘Amateur’ had the lack of budget and more realism, something that he appreciated. Real blokes with real bodies. A few of them were couples, big brutish men and their twink husbands who kept their own channels of reliably hot content. The formula was usually the same - the bottom always a loud boy, Box liked that, and the brute on top all grunting and power. There was always an ease and chemistry with a real couple that made it more convincing regardless of whether it was titled _‘Step brothers Fuck’_ or _‘Railed by Stepdad’_. Box opened a few tabs of solo play too, watched a few blokes stroke themselves off in their computer chairs, watched a couple do a ten minute long blowjob compilation with extra high volume for slurping and moaning, then he jumped through to the clips of them fucking, switching positions every few minutes until the bottom was howling face down into a pillow with reddened arse cheeks, slapped and quivering and threatening to bruise, and the top growling as he shuddered and bred his partner. 

It had at least got his blood pumping if nothing else and Box was half hard, the grey loose pants he wore already tenting as he sat spread eagle and gave himself another grab through the fabric. 

Off on the sidebar were suggested videos - _‘Rest Stop Meetup’_ \- _‘Grandpa Gives it Hard in Park’_ \- _‘Fucking Boss in Storage Closet’_ \- _‘Daddy Knows Best’_

Box felt himself shrivelling already. He leaned forward to put the laptop on the table in front of him, and as he lazily clicked around, he kept his wireless mouse on the cushion beside him. He fiddled himself with his free hand, squeezed his fading erection, and finally stuck his hand down under his waistband to give himself a frustrated tug. 

In a block of suggested videos on the bottom of his screen he clicked another _‘Vocal Twink Enjoys Favorite toy pt 2 [SOLO] - xurfancyladx’_

Ronnie clicked it and was immediately met by a smooth bare back, a thin cut of waist and pale, round, spread arse cheeks with a thick purple dildo, long and already greased up, sliding up and down in a tease between his cheeks. Realizing this was part two, he wondered if he’d missed anything in part one, but wasn’t arsed enough to check. 

This, Ronnie thought, was already promising. 

He watched the young man hold the oversized toy in spindly white fingers, watched him roll his ass against it, slow, over and over, and then finally press it against himself. By the time he was pressing it inside, seating himself on the large thing, stretching his body with soft satisfied sounds, never from any angle but behind, Box was already harder under the slow stroke of his hand than he’d been all night. 

He lifted his hips as he watched the toy press deep inside the man’s body, slid his loose joggers down and hiked up his shirt to not make a mess on himself when the inevitable happened. 

The twink stuttered as he seated himself on the fake cock with spread thighs and spread arse cheeks. He held the base in one of his long hands as lifted himself up and back down again with a gentle keening sound. Box listened to him stutter desperately as he good as sat on the thing, arse almost swallowing the toy whole, and when he slowly withdrew it slick with lube that shone across his cheeks and hole, the lad gasped as he pulled it out completely and spread himself for the camera and a full view of his puckering needy body and his swollen heavy bollocks and cock underneath him. 

Box groaned as he worked himself with a tight grip and his own body’s slick. He watched through slitted eyes as the younger man pushed himself back down on the dildo again, as he really started to fuck himself with it, deep and hard, and he made a point to show himself flicking on the toy’s vibration. With a buzz the man cried out with a pleasant bubble of laughter that turned into a long moan and soon became desperate breathing and his body moving with more hungry insistence. Box’s own hand matched the pace, moving across his angry cock as close as he could to the tempo of the video, and he licked his lips as he watched the younger man’s pale skin begin to sheen with sweat and flush with his arousal. He turned pink from his arse to his hairline, across his bird-wing shoulderblades, and down his creamy thighs. 

Box listened to him panting, _‘Fuck.. fuck..’_ over and over with each slide of the cock into his arse and he closed his eyes and envisioned himself pounding into the lad, that spread flushed arse around his own length, those little desperate cries coming out as, _‘Yes, fuck me Ronnie.. More..’_

He opened his eyes again as he felt himself nearing the edge, his hand wringing slick circles from crown to base, no sound but the sound of his palm on his own skin and his own soft grunts and pants mingling with the lad’s now continuous high pitched cries coming through his laptop’s speakers. 

“Shit,” Box groaned as he felt his thighs tighten and his abs tense. He bit his lip as waves of heat came and went in his rejection of oncoming orgasm. With each need to spill he let go of himself, panted and let his cock fall unsatisfied against his thigh and hip and ooze needily until he gripped himself again. If the lad in the video could last, stuffed to the gills with a massive vibrating monstrosity, so could he. What he wouldn’t give to push that lad’s face against a wall or bend him over a counter and show him how a real cock felt. He thought of it again as he battled his desire to come, but now found his eyes glued to the arse in the video and he took it as a challenge to not let himself go until the lad before him collapsed into a boneless heap into the tiny mussed bed on which he performed his little show. 

Soon the twink was crying out, he was pink from head to toe, and Box watched a visible shiver seize his thin frame as his back arched. Suddenly the young man turned, baring his front to the camera, and Box was treated to a slim flushed chest and tiny pebbled nipples and tight lean abdominals desperately bobbing with laboured breathing. His eyes followed a dusting of dark chest hair down across his belly to the base of a delicately curved cock, ruddy and long, and being pumped with short furious strokes as the lad sat back down on the dildo inside of him. Finally those pale fingers cupped hard over the head of his cock until he was gasping and crying out and spurts of come splattered his chest and belly which heaved with exertion. 

Box came hard into his own hand with a grunt seconds later. He felt the hot mess shoot onto his stomach and hip, and shuddered as it continued just a tad bit longer than usual. He wasn’t looking at the screen anymore but he could hear the husky post-orgasm voice of the young man in the video, murmuring and whining gently as he pulled his toy from his body. He could hear the lad moving around in his bedding, hear the camera jostle as he likely showed off the come in dripping stripes across his abdomen and chest. Yes, he’d seen a thousand of these videos if he’d seen the one. 

_‘Yeah..’_ The young man murmured distantly through Ronnie’s orgasmic haze, _‘So good. See that? Fuck yeah..’_

And Box opened his eyes as the spindly fingers reached for the camera and finally showed the face of its subject as he lay back in his little single bed. Floppy sweaty black fringe over hooded dark eyes and long eyelashes. A cocky twist of lips under an aquiline nose. He laughed low and flashed the camera over his body again, across the mess he’d made on himself, across the round of his reddened arse which he smoothed a hand over, across his lube slicked cleft which he bared one last time before he hid it away with a little slap to the cheek. 

Ronnie Box groaned, this time in a hopeless plea to a God he knew didn’t exist, as the young man on the video said something dirty with a crooked little smile and licked his own fingers clean. Box shuddered, his cock giving another twitch and spurt at the sight, and he slammed his laptop closed. He’d have been fine never seeing the lad’s face, never knowing who it was who’d given him such a nice fantasy, but now he would be plagued with the sight of George bloody Fancy - self-satisfied and filthy - spread and writhing and needy - forever behind his eyelids whenever he took his cock in hand. 

**Author's Note:**

> Modern george fancy is a fuckboy who sends dickpics at the very least so don't @ me about him having porn vids.


End file.
